Mechones trenzados
by 0112x2
Summary: Un pesado día de compras termina en una tarde adorable entre novios, y todo gracias a la abuela de Rin.


**Hola denuevo~ x3 Miles y miles de gracias por los reviews que dejaron en mi otro Makorin fic ;3; me subieron todo el ánimo y con eso las ganas de escribir otra historia~ 3**  
**Hoy ví un post de marukaprompts ( post/56730889108/of-course-some-cliche-fanfiction- needs-to-be) que me dió una idea para escribir, y en realidad es una lista de prompts asique PROBABLEMENTE suba otro fanfic uno de estos días~**

**Ah, tambien estoy escribiendo un AU de makorin con otra parejita que me encanta~ Aunque tiene muy pocos seguidores y como sabrán, me encantan las crack ships asique no sé cómo irá a quedar OTL **  
**Veré cuando lo termino para subir un pequeño preview en mi tumblr o algo ;DD **  
**Bueno, este prompt se llama "_Braiding hair + hairstyles_" y ahora los dejo con el fic x3!**

Cuatro y media de la tarde y dos jóvenes nadadores descansaban en el suelo frío, intentando contrastar el pesado calor que los abrazaba en ese horrendo día de verano.

Era el segundo fin de semana de vacaciones de verano, y Gou le había pedido a su hermano que le acompañara a comprar algunos suplementos para su casa. Rin no tenía problemas en ayudarle a llevar algunas bolsas, pero ser el burro de carga era algo completamente distinto. Al menos en eso estaba pensando cuando veía a su hermana menor llenar el carrito del supermercado de bolsas y productos sin detenerse. El lugar estaba lleno, y desde que habían llegado, la gente no paraba de chocarle y empujarle. No podía comprender como su hermana se deslizaba tan delicadamente entre las personas sin tocar a nadie y terminó suspirando cansadamente. Su madre les había pedido que hicieran la compra temprano para poder preparar el almuerzo a tiempo, aunque al final tuvo que llamarles para avisarles que por cierto evento, no iba a estar en casa hasta quizás la noche. La cena tendría que ser la ocasión para compartir en familia, según había dicho Gou.

De cualquier forma, luego de un desagradable rato para el nadador, la pequeña había vuelto a su lado con una botella de jugo de naranja y una pequeña bolsa con pan avisándole que la lista ya había terminado y ahora debían ir a pagar la compra. Avanzaron hasta la fila de la primera caja donde una joven y sonriente muchacha les atendió cordialmente. Gou estaba esperando que la boleta terminara de imprimirse cuando su celular sonó, haciéndole saltar en un principio. La pelirroja tomó el móvil de su cartera y contestó luego de mirar un tanto complicada a su hermano. Rin asintió rápidamente dándole a entender que podía ir a contestar mientras él pagaba, y una vez que su hermana le dibujó una sonrisa de alivio, salió de la caja rápidamente hacia fuera para atender la llamada. El hermano mayor avanzó hacia la cajera, quien le dijo el total de la compra. Rin sacó su billetera y dio el dinero a la muchacha en un movimiento rápido antes de darle las gracias y tomar las bolsas para salir.

La carga era pesada, pero también le servía para hacer fuerzas, asique caminó hacia la entrada del supermercado para esperar a su hermana mientras le buscaba con la mirada entre el mar de personas. Minutos después de haberse instalado decidió llamarle. Gou le contestó agitada, al parecer mientras corría, y cuando Rin le preguntó dónde estaba, la muchacha le explicó que había tenido que irse rápidamente donde su abuela. Su madre le había pedido ayuda para cuidar a sus primitos pequeños mientras ella llevaba a la anciana mujer a una revisión médica. El pelirrojo, un poco más fastidiado, le preguntó que si esa era la razón por la que el almuerzo en familia se había pospuesto. Gou lo afirmó un tanto complicada, y al escuchar el suspiro de su hermano mayor, se disculpó sinceramente y le pidió que llevara las bolsas a casa, prometiéndole una recompensación por haberle dejado solo. El nadador le bajó el perfil y aceptó llevar la compra a casa, luego iría a correr o entrenar un poco. La llamada terminó y Rin se dispuso a caminar después de cerrar el móvil con una mano y guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

El trayecto a casa se hizo relativamente liviano gracias al reproductor de música que Rin siempre llevaba cuando salía, y dejó las bolsas en el suelo mientras tarareaba la canción actual para buscar las llaves entre sus bolsillos. Palpó suavemente ambos bolsillos traseros, donde acostumbraba guardar las cosas pequeñas, pero al no encontrar las llaves, movió sus manos a los bolsillos delanteros, un atisbo de desesperación en su rostro ante la posibilidad de haber olvidado su llavero. Gruñó molesto al no encontrarlo ni en sus bolsillos laterales y recostó la frente contra el portón de su casa. Chasqueó la lengua y llamó a su hermana para preguntarle si le faltaba mucho para volver a casa, pero uno de sus primos pequeños contestó el teléfono, y la voz de fondo de Gou tratando de calmar a los otros dos niños le confirmó que pasarían al menos unas horas antes de que la muchacha volviera a casa. Suspiró pesadamente al sentarse contra la pared, pero un segundo después alzó la cabeza rápidamente pareciendo haber tenido una idea y volvió a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo, marcando un par de veces antes de llevarlo a su oído. Esperó la respuesta con anticipación.

"¿Hola?", fue la familiar voz que le contestó, y al no escuchar ruido de fondo los siguientes segundos, se preguntó si es que los hermanos del dueño de la voz estaban en la escuela aún. "¿Makoto?", Rin pudo sentir la felicidad en la voz del otro lado de la línea cuando este le reconoció. "¿Estás ocupado? Necesito pedirte un favor…"

Makoto aceptó ayudarle sin dudar. En realidad el pelirrojo le había pedido que le dejara llevar unas bolsas a su casa para evitar un robo o algo hasta que llegara su hermana y luego irse a caminar o esperar en otro lugar, pero el castaño le invitó a acompañarle a comer sandía en su casa mientras esperaban, aprovechando de que sus hermanos no habían llegado a casa aún. Rin iba a negarse, pero la verdad es que esperar solo no se veía muy atractivo comparado con la oferta de su novio, asique finalmente aceptó la proposición y luego de regalarle una risita feliz que hizo subir un pequeño sonrojo a las mejillas del pelirrojo, Makoto le avisó que iría a buscarle a su casa para ayudarle a acarrear las bolsas. Antes de que Rin pudiera quejarse, el castaño colgó el teléfono y el nadador se apoyó contra la pared intentando de negar el pequeño brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

Una vez llegaron a casa del más alto, este le ayudó a acomodar las bolsas en lugares adecuados para cada producto; las carnes y verduras en el refrigerador y los alimentos no perecibles amontonados ordenadamente bajo el mueble de la cocina. Makoto le ofreció una toalla húmeda para quitarse un poco el calor en el cuello y en la cara, y mientras Rin esperaba sentado cerca del ventilador, Makoto fue a la cocina para servir dos porciones de sandía en platos de porcelana.

"Aquí tienes, Rin", indicó su llegada alcanzándole uno de los platos cerca de sus manos. El pelirrojo asintió en agradecimiento y el castaño se sentó a su lado para disfrutar de su porción de fruta junto a su novio. Makoto parecía disfrutar su postre, o al menos eso indicaba el brillo en sus ojos mientras se llevaba a la boca el siguiente bocado, y Rin sonrió un tanto enternecido.

La conversación avanzó mientras comían, hablaron de sus escuelas, de calificaciones, de sus respectivos clubes de natación e incluso de la gatita que Rin cuidaba en el edificio abandonado de su escuela, mascota que Nagisa había llamado Lulu. En un principio Rin no le llamaba así, pero se acostumbró a hacerlo ya que todos reconocían a la gatita por ese nombre. En cierto momento la conversación se desvió a Haruka cuando el pelirrojo preguntó cómo estaba el nadador, y como esperaba, Makoto comenzó a contar miles de historias de él mismo en compañía de su mejor amigo. Rin desvió la mirada a su plato ya vacío. El pelirrojo sabía que su relación con el muchacho de cabello negro era una de las cosas más importantes para su novio, y no se quejaba porque confiaba en ambos y entendía la situación, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco excluido al escucharle hablar tan emocionadamente de las estupideces que hacían juntos en el tiempo en el que Rin no podía acompañarles. El pelirrojo se apoyó suavemente contra el hombro del castaño, y Makoto dejó de hablar para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y conmovida antes de alzar su rostro y depositar un delicado beso en sus labios. El contacto le tomó por sorpresa en un principio, pero finalmente se dejó llevar por el suave tacto contra su propia boca y le respondió el beso con ojos entrecerrados, llevando la situación a otro nivel de comodidad.

El momento duró un par de segundos más en la misma posición. Un dulce y dedicado roce de labios más las ocasionales y lentas caricias del pulgar de Makoto cepillando suavemente las sonrojadas mejillas del pelirrojo. El más alto continuó abrazándole con suavidad y Rin terminó recostado contra la alfombra de la sala, con el castaño apoyado encima de él, con cuidado de no aplastarle con su peso. El beso se detuvo unos momentos después, con el mismo ritmo que llevó todo el momento y se quedaron mirando directamente, sus propios alientos y suspiros contra la piel del otro y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un poco avergonzada antes de soltar una risita con la misma emoción. Makoto le acarició el flequillo y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja para no cubrir su rostro, todo para luego besar la frente del pelirrojo con inmenso cariño.

Makoto se acomodó al sentarse junto a Rin, y este último se recostó en el regazo del castaño, haciéndole sonreír al recibir la respuesta que esperaba. El nadador de Samezuka cerró los ojos con comodidad mientras Makoto acariciaba su cabello una y otra vez, dándole la sensación de fragilidad en todo el cuerpo.

"Te ha crecido el cabello, Rin", anotó el castaño, haciendo que el primero abriera los ojos con lentitud antes de contestar con un bostezo. "Apuesto que Ran querrá hacerte peinados en cuanto te vea", continuó con una risita, y Rin gruñó un poco a la idea. De pronto, Makoto detuvo las caricias con un corto "Ah", y se estiró para alcanzar un estuche escondido entre los cojines del sofá. Rin le observó curioso de lo que iba a hacer y luego de revolver un tanto el contenido del estuche, le enseñó un pequeño elástico que sacó del contenedor. El pelirrojo pestañeó un poco confundido al entender más o menos la idea del castaño, y este último llevó el elástico a sus labios antes de ocupar sus dos manos y comenzar a peinar y separar ciertos mechones de cabellos oscuros de rojo. "Tengo una idea", dijo con el elástico dificultando un poco sus palabras, y siguió peinando y acomodando el cabello de Rin por unos minutos.

Cuando el pelirrojo sintió el peinado ir tomando forma, le cuestionó qué estaba haciendo, con un (fingido) fastidio en su voz. "Una trenza", fue la respuesta que recibió. Makoto explicó que dentro de la semana cuando había ido a ver a sus hermanos a su habitación, les escuchó reír y parecer disfrutar, asique cuando entró a la sala, los encontró peinándose el uno al otro. Ran tenía un moño alto que soltaba mechones livianos sobre sus orejas y Ren, quien estaba siendo peinado en ese momento, tenía sus flequillos laterales enredados en una trenza que tomaba cabello hasta su nuca, y al parecer ambos habían quedado conformes con el cambio de look que se habían dado mutuamente, asique los pequeños terminaron enseñándole a Makoto como trenzar el cabello. Rin suspiró dándole a entender que podía continuar y cerró los ojos, haciendo al castaño sonreír al seguir peinando su cabello.

Finalmente el teléfono de Rin sonó, y Gou le preguntó dónde estaba. Luego de explicarle la situación a su hermana, Makoto le ayudó a cargar las bolsas y fue a dejarlo a la puerta de la casa. Se había ofrecido para acompañarle a llevar la mercancía, pero Rin rechazó la oferta recordándole que los gemelos estaban por llegar y no podía dejarlos solos. El castaño suspiró en derrota y ambos se despidieron con un suave y dulce beso en los labios antes de que Rin comenzara a caminar mientras Makoto le despedía meciendo su mano.

Rin tocó el timbre de su casa y su hermana corrió a abrirle la puerta para ayudarle a entrar la mercancía. Una vez adentro, Gou llevó la última bolsa a la cocina y se volteó para disculparse con su hermano. "Hermano, ¡siento mucho lo de hoy!", finalmente le miró el rostro y se quedó con la pregunta de dónde estaba en su boca. La pelirroja pestañeó confundida antes de seguir. "Hermano, ¿quién te ha hecho esas trenzas?", inquirió curiosa mientras su hermano mayor chasqueaba la lengua sonrojado mientras repasaba con sus dedos los mechones que su novio había ordenado secretamente.


End file.
